An Angel in Hyrule
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: An angel has made an appearance in Hyrule. Princess Zelda is both fascinated and intrigued by this beautiful angel. In return, the angel is intrigued by her as well. Why are the two of them drawn to each other? Why do these two individuals feel as though they need each other? [Hazael, Zelda]


**Author's Note: **I know this is really weird, but here it is. I hope this story is enjoyable. (Hazael/Zelda). :D

* * *

**An Angel in Hyrule**

* * *

Breathing heavily through his nose, he tried sitting up, but he was too fatigued, too _weak_. He felt incredibly numb in some places and his chest was burning like a fire had spread within. It was unfathomable because the rest of his body was frozen. It was as if he had bathed in a pile of ice. The male couldn't even feel his wings. They were frozen solid, _numb_. Pain pounded throughout his chest and caused the burning to increase, letting his features morph into one of someone experiencing raw agony. He kept his eyes clench shut, gritting his teeth as he willed the pain to go away.

No memories came to him. It was as if his brain was keeping them from him. His brain had locked up all of those past memories into a secret room, a room he could not reach in his current state. The poor creature could not recall what he had been doing before he woke up. He didn't even know where he was or how he got to his current position. Definitely, he was lying on something very soft, like a comfy mattress. Fluffy pillows were beneath his head and there was something over him, a thick and silky _blanket_. It all felt so wonderful to him, but the pain in his chest and the numbness and coldness he was feeling washed all of that away.

Gritting his teeth some more in agony and agitation, the male shut his eyes tighter. Immediately, the scent of natural and flowery perfume filled his nostrils. It was such a divine and sweet smell. It warmed him and brought him tranquility. Before he could do anything else in his pain, a gloved hand pressed firmly against his hot and sweaty forehead. This hand was very gentle and warmth radiated off of it. There was also a coolness there too, which was absurd because it was also bringing some kind of warmth. Flummoxed, the male winced as the agony in his chest got worse and worse. The hand removed itself from his forehead and he could feel it pressing against his burning chest.

Instantly, the pain subsided. The agony was no longer there. Instead, there was a warm and cool feeling within his chest. It was as if a cool ocean wave had swarmed the flames that had ignited inside. Now the waves were gently lapping against the shore, softly caressing the sands there. The hand that was against his chest brought a beautiful feeling and he could feel himself calming down. He was cured. Stirring a bit, the male could actually move his limbs again and he no longer felt so numb, but still so weak. Reaching up, he grasped the gentle gloved hand that was upon his chest, squeezing it in his own warm one. That was when he allowed his eyes to slide open.

In his vision, there was a beautiful young woman, a brunette. Her hair was long and elegant, falling past her shoulders. Her ears were pointed and her beatific eyes showed nothing but kindness and supreme authority. There was archaic wisdom there too and high intelligence. But kindness ruled out everything else that occupied the maiden's eyes. Her attire consisted of a royal gown of white, pink, and lavender and fine jewelry decorated parts of her body. This ravishing young woman was majestic and she was not unlike a beautiful goddess.

The man on the mattress gazed at the archaic goddess in complete awe and appreciation. He appreciated the immense amount of beauty she gave off and respected the emotions he found in her eyes. That was when he realized that the attractive woman above him was giving off that natural and flowery scent. It was coming from her. Still holding her hand, he squeezed it even tighter as he continued to allow his eyes to roam every inch of her.

The majestic woman's expression held that of curiosity and perplexity. Her beautiful features twisted up into a frown and her eyes traveled down to their joined hands before they went back up to the individual's face. She opened her mouth and a melodic voice came out with words, "What is your name?"

"Hazael," was the man's instant answer. "My name is Hazael…"

"Hazael," the ancient goddess repeated, his name sounding like music to his ears. The way she said his name caused him to smile softly in adoration up at her. The sound of her voice was so soothing, it was like a song. "Well, Hazael, I am Princess Zelda."

The male on the bed wasn't surprised by her words, but he preferred if she were a queen or a goddess. That was what she portrayed to him. Still, 'princess' suited her well. Hazael didn't let go of her hand as he spoke again, "Princess Zelda. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. Zelda…Zelda…" he felt himself drifting off into a calm and tranquil sleep. His fingers loosened on her hand and his entire body relaxed.

**[Zelda]**

He had fallen from the sky.

Link was the first one to witness it and he was the one to find the creature that had fallen. When the swordsman had gathered the being and presented him to her, she was immediately captured and intrigued by the individual. Judging by his wings, her immediate thought was an _angel_.

The angel was extraordinarily beautiful with fair hair and blue eyes. He also had magnificent fiery wings that displayed pure greatness. There was also strange tattoos marking his hands and fingers. They were black and there were many. Princess Zelda did not know what that meant, but knew that she'd have to find out. To her, the tattoos didn't resemble that of harmony, but that of something dark.

Now, here she was, occupying the angel's room and gazing down at him in pure awe and eagerness. The ravishing princess wanted to know everything about this man, of where he came from. Did he come from the heavens? Did the goddesses sent him down for some greater purpose? Zelda did not know, but she would soon discover more about this angel.

The way he had spoken her name sent gentle shivers down her spine, especially when had clasped her hand. It almost caused her heart to leap into her throat from the sudden action. Zelda had gone to pay the angel a visit before heading to her own quarters for some needed rest. All day, she had been going through her sacred duties as princess of Hyrule. The woman rarely got a break, but, when she did, she used the opportunity to visit the angel and to see if he had awaken. The angel had been asleep for an entire week now, but this night he had opened his eyes and Zelda was pleased.

The princess had soothed his pain, had pushed it away by using the power of her Triforce of Wisdom. It had worked perfectly for her. When the angel drifted off to sleep, Zelda had pulled her hand away from his grasp and studied his attractive features. The male was so beautiful to her. She had never seen such beauty on a man before. Her fingers softly traced the tattoos on his hands and fingers, absentmindedly wondering where they came from and what meaning they concealed from her.

After a while of just admiring the angel, Princess Zelda thought that it was time to continue on to her quarters. People would be wondering and gossiping about her if they found out she had been visiting the angel whenever she got the chance. So, without anything else to say or do, Zelda had fled the room and left the angel there. When she reached her quarters and got ready for bed, she had fallen asleep. Her dreams were of the angel.

**[Tomorrow Evening]**

"Hey, are you awake?" a loud and impatient voice broke him out of his sleep.

Hazael's dream had shattered like glass. He had been peacefully dreaming of the beautiful woman he had seen before he had fallen asleep. The image of Princess Zelda was in his mind, but the voice pierced it with his invigorating voice. The image of Zelda in his mind broke apart and all the pieces scattered. Hazael was unable to mend the broken pieces because he was now awake and alert. Sitting up in the bed, he peered around with his blue eyes, trying to find the source of the voice. When he found it, his eyes gazed upon a young man with dark blond hair. He was dressed in green and Hazael instantly thought that the hat the man was wearing looked foolishly funny.

A grin slid onto the angel's face and he removed the blanket from his body, feeling so much better than he did the other day. "Who are you?" he questioned the man in green, desperately wanting to see the woman he had gazed upon before. Why did she not make an appearance again?

"I'm Link," the man in green responded, eyeing him warily. "I'm the one who saved you when you fell from the sky. You came down like a meteorite…I thought you died when you crashed, but you were still _alive_."

"I thank you then," said Hazael. "For saving me."

Link shrugged. "It's what I do."

"I'm Hazael," Hazael gave a brief introduction to himself. "I'm a Seraph, an angel. I come from world called Eretz. I'm guessing I'm not there, seeing as how I fell from the sky." It was then that all his memories came flashing back to him, but he kept his emotions concealed from the man in front of him. For some reason, he didn't wish to share his secrets with the man. The only person he trusted was Princess Zelda.

"Eretz?" asked Link, a frown jumping onto his facial features as he got up from his chair. He took a few steps towards the bed, tilting his head to the side in wonder. "Eretz? Another world? What…kind of place is that? So, you really didn't come from the heavens then?"

Hazael slowly shook his head, still giving him an easy smile. "No, I didn't," he confirmed. "Eretz is a world where the chimaera and seraphim originate from. I'm a part of these seraphim. It's a world parallel to Earth and portals connect the two worlds…" he stopped himself from saying more, thinking he was conveying too much information.

"Chimaera…?" Link appeared to be very puzzled. "I don't understand."

Hazael waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it then, Link," he removed himself from the bed and spread out his fiery wings, enjoying the way it felt. "I was wondering, where is Princess Zelda?"

"Why do you want to know that?" queried Link suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the angel.

"She helped me before, with my pain," Hazael revealed, that smile never leaving his features. "I wanted to give her my gratitude and thanks for doing that."

"Oh…" trailed Link.

Hazael gave him a little bow before fleeing the room, shutting the door behind him. He now found himself in a dimly lit corridor. Wondering where he was, the angel felt baffled and discombobulated. How in the world would he be able to navigate throughout this strange place? Maybe he would need Link's help.

As if on cue, Link exited the room and came face to face with the seraph. "Oh. I thought you'd be long gone by now," said the swordsman with a shake of his head. "Doesn't matter. What's wrong? You look lost."

"That's because I am," Hazael admitted, putting on a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can you tell me where I am or direct me to Princess Zelda's location?"

"I'm sure she's currently in the garden…" commented Link with a frown occupying his facial features. "Just walk down this corridor here and you'll find some stairs. Go all the way down and then take the door on the right. It leads to the garden."

"Thank you," Hazael gave him a grin before hurrying away, easily following Link's direction. It was strange how he could understand the elf's language as well as speak it. How in the world was that even possible? Shaking his head, the angel continued on his way, eager to see Princess Zelda.

Upon reaching the garden, Hazael found himself surrounded by plants and various flowers of all kinds. There were also towering trees and a few ponds here and there. Creatures inhabited the garden, creatures he has never seen before in his entire life. He wasn't interested in any of that though. He was only interested in the ravishing woman who was beautifully sauntering through the garden, minding her own business and looking positively divine. She looked so majestic underneath the evening sun's light.

"Princess Zelda…" he breathed, slowly approaching the female from behind.

Hearing his footsteps, Zelda spun around and her eyes lit up with surprise at the sight of the angel. She took a step back in her shock, but then relaxed, bringing a gloved hand to her chest. "Hazael, you're fully awake now. I am glad to see you."

"It brings me more joy to see _you_, princess," Hazael talked with a smile coloring his face. He halted before her and towered over the female, admiring her elegant features. "I wanted to thank you for helping me before. I was in pain, but you somehow got rid of it."

"Oh, yes," Zelda offered him a serene grin. "You are welcome, Hazael. Oh, you must have so many questions."

"Yes, I do," the angel replied, nodding his head. "You must have questions of your own as well."

Zelda bobbed her head in a short nod and gestured towards a bench that stood in front of one of the ponds in the garden. "Let us sit while we trade questions and answers, shall we?" she suggested in her harmonious voice.

"We shall, princess," Hazael commented before going over and taking a seat.

Zelda sat down next to him, neatly folding her gloved hands in her lap. "Would you like to go first with your questions, Hazael?" she wanted to know.

"Where am I?" the seraph presented his question.

"You're in Hyrule," Zelda responded immediately. "I rule here, as you can see. You're in my castle."

"That explains everything…" trailed Hazael, a frown jumping onto his face.

Zelda's interest was piqued. "It does?"

"Yes, it does," replied Hazael with a nod. "Link told me how I got here and everything already."

"Ah, so you've met Link," Hazael could tell that Zelda was very fond of the man by the tone of her voice and expression she held on her face. "Yes, Link is a wonderful man. I owe him my life. He saved Hyrule not too long ago."

Hazael didn't want to go into detail, so he didn't ask what he saved Hyrule from exactly. Also, he had a feeling of mild jealousy by the way the princess spoke about Link. It was strange, but that was just how he felt. "Are you and this Link fellow in a relationship?"

"Goodness no," Zelda answered with a shake of her head. "Even if I did view him in that way, it would be impossible for us to engage in a relationship together. I need someone of royal blood."

"I understand," Hazael felt somewhat relieved by her answer, which was odd.

Zelda put her eyes on the angel beside her. "What about you, Hazael? Where do you come from? What are you exactly? How did you get here?" she threw out all her questions.

Hazael explained about where he was from, Eretz. He pretty much told her the same thing he told Link and more, leaving out crucial things and things he did not wish for her to know. When he was through, he started to convey to her what happened to him before he found himself in Hyrule.

"You see, princess, I died," Hazael told her in a solemn voice, remembering Liraz's scream of anguish and Akiva's look of despair. That was pretty much the last thing he heard and saw before he died. "I died quickly. It was quick and painless. I really don't know how I ended up here. Maybe…maybe this is some kind of afterlife."

"Possibly," Zelda whispered, feeling really sad for the angel next to her. "I am sorry that your life had ended. However, it is good that you can continue it here. Hyrule is a peaceful place, Hazael."

Hazael couldn't help but smile at her words. Peace. That was exactly what he wanted. However, he wished that his brother and sister, Akiva and Liraz, would get peace. They deserved it. He knew he would never see them again and that pained him to no end. Shaking his head, he rid himself of such sullen contemplations and allowed all his attention to rest on the princess beside him. "You're right," he said.

Zelda hummed in response, shutting her eyes and enjoying the quietness the garden offered. Hazael just watched her with his blue eyes, admiring her eternal beauty. She appeared so majestic and _natural_. He had never seen someone like Zelda before and he was so _drawn_ to her. Ever since he laid eyes upon her, he was interested in her. He wanted her. No. He _needed_ her. This surprised Hazael so much because he had never felt this way about a woman before. Was this how Akiva felt when he fell in love with the chimaera woman? Hazael didn't know, but he did know that he didn't mind these sudden feelings he was experiencing.

"Zelda, do you believe in love at first sight?" Hazael wanted to know, breaking the silence softly.

Opening her eyes, the princess turned her head to peer at him questioningly. "What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Zelda answered quietly, wondering what he was asking her that for. "I really do believe in such a thing. People are drawn to each other for a reason. Why do you ask me such a thing?"

A genuine smile spread across Hazael's face, his intentions undisguised. He scooted closer to her, placing his hands onto the beautiful woman's hips. "I think I'm in love with you, Zelda. I can't explain, but I just am…"

"H-Hazael…" Zelda was speechless, but her heart was telling her that this was so right, that she should venture further. It was also very wrong, but she didn't care. She wanted this.

Hazael didn't give more words. All he did was capture Zelda's lips with his own, kissing her firmly on the lips. He had never kissed anyone before, but he knew that this was the way to go about it. Zelda was kissing him back with pure eagerness, her arms circling around his neck.

This was so right.


End file.
